2.01 Man of Science, Man of Faith Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- opens black with a blip sound; eye opens; green curser on computer screen; unknown man enters numbers and presses 'execute' button. He goes through a morning routine and injects himself with something from an Rx bottle that has the numbers on the label. He hears an explosion, gets weapons from a vault, turns the lights down, looks through a scope, adjusts mirrors so he can see the hatch area. Camera pans up to Jack and Locke looking down. COMMERCIAL BREAK & Kate standing near the hatch. HURLEY: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. 4, 8, we're dead, 15, doomed and dead, 16, 23, 42... KATE: Hurley, you okay? HURLEY: Huh? Yeah, awesome. I just have to pee. Great idea, dude, go look into the burning death hole. Jack, and Locke peering into the hatch. KATE: What is it? JACK: It doesn't matter what it is. We blew the door so we could get everyone inside this thing so we could be safe. That plan is not going to work. We'll never get everyone down in time. drops a rock into the hatch. KATE: Water. LOCKE: It's shallow. It sounds like a puddle. KATE: 40 feet down? LOCKE: 50 tops. If we could use the wire we pulled from the fuselage -- rig up a harness... JACK: John, we're leaving now. HURLEY: Yes, good idea. Let's do that. LOCKE: We all went through a lot to get here, Jack. JACK: The ladder's broken. You going to lower 40 people down there one by one? They're waiting for us to come back and tell them what to do, so let's forget about the harnesses. KATE: Jack? JACK: What? LOCKE: Why don't we all just calm down here. JACK: Look, if you want to go exploring in the morning that's fine, but tonight we're done. I'm going to go get the dynamite we didn't use and we're heading back to the caves. How about you pack it up, John? LOCKE: Sure, of course. JACK: Okay. LOCKE: Why don't you want to go down there, Jack? to Jack in the hospital ER -- woman being wheeled in on gurney. EMT: Female, late 20's, no ID, she coded twice on the way over here. NURSE: Where's the other one? EMT: Right behind us. They're on their way -- Fire Department had to use the jaws. INTERN: What have we got here? JACK entering: Piece of the steering column. All right, let's go. Keep that collar steady. Page my father. INTERN: Already did. JACK EMT: Tell me. EMT: Her tire blew, car jumped the divider, went head-on with an SUV. NURSE: BP's dropping. JACK: Pericardial's pierced. Was she driving? EMT: Yes, alone. JACK: Where's the driver of the SUV? man is wheeled in on a gurney. EMT #2: Adam Rutherford, 57, chest trauma, no breath sounds. JACK Intern: Tube Mr. Rutherford while I... INTERN: I can't intubate, you've got to. NURSE: Dr. Shepard, her BP's 80 over 60. NURSE #2: Dr. Shepard, his breathing's deteriorating. JACK to work on the woman: Okay, need a syringe -- big one. You, hold pressure. pulls the piece of the steering column out of the woman's chest. NURSE: 88 over 52, no radial pulse. JACK: I know. I know -- sac's flooded. Where's that... NURSE him a syringe: Right here. Got it? JACK: Yep. NURSE #2: Doctor, we're losing him. continues working on the woman as we hear the sound of Adam Rutherford's heart monitor flat-lining. NURSE: BP stabilizing. NURSE #2: Time of death 8:15am. JACK: Okay, get me a blood gas and C-spine. Get her up to ICU and keep her immobilized. see that the woman Jack has been working on is Sarah. SARAH weakly: I want to dance at my wedding. INTERN: Did you hear that? NURSE: Sweety, you need to take it easy, okay. Just relax. INTERN: What did she say? JACK: She said she has to dance at her wedding. switches to people at the caves. CHARLIE: No one is out there. No one is coming. REDSHIRT: But the French woman said... CHARLIE: The French woman is missing a bloody wing nut, you know. I mean, it was all bollocks. It's a ghost story. She set the fire herself. sees Sayid looking at him What? SAYID: Nothing. SHANNON various Redshirts: Has anyone seen Vincent -- the dog? Anyone seen him? Has anyone seen the dog? SAYID: Where are you going? SHANNON: I lost the damn dog. the hatch. HURLEY: Why'd you do that? Why'd you light the fuse, man? LOCKE: Why wouldn't I light the fuse? HURLEY: Maybe because I was running towards you, waving my arms, yelling "don't do that?" LOCKE laughing: Well, you've got a point there. I guess I was just excited to get inside. I mean, that's why we came here, isn't it? That's why we went all the way out to the Black Rock -- why we got the dynamite to blow the hatch. We did it so that we could get inside, Hugo. JACK: And to save everybody's lives. LOCKE: And to save everyone's lives. JACK: Or, maybe it was just our destiny, right John? LOCKE: Maybe. KATE: Guys, it's the hatch door, you'd better see this. word 'quarantine" is stenciled on the inside of the hatch door. and Sayid in the jungle. SHANNON: Vincent! SAYID: It's not a good idea. SHANNON: I saw him 5 minutes ago. Besides, you're the one who said there isn't anyone out here. SAYID: I said we didn't see anyone. The dog will come back on his own. He always does. SHANNON: Watching that dog was the one thing anyone has ever asked me to do. If something happens to him... SAYID: When was the last time you slept or had something to eat? You're exhausted. SHANNON: I can't tell that kid that I lost his dog becase I was exhausted. of Vincent barking in the background. Sayid and Shannon try to flank him but he runs off and they follow. SAYID: I'll circle around behind him. SHANNON: Okay. SAYID: Vincent! SHANNON: Sayid! loses sight of him Sayid! Sayid, where are you? Sayid! Sayid! falls and camera does several quick pans around. Then she "sees" Walt standing nearby. SHANNON: Walt? shushes her. SHANNON: What are you doing here? whispers something unintelligible backwards1. Shannon looks away and when she looks back Walt is gone. SAYID: Shannon! What is it? What? COMMERCIAL BREAK and Kate walking back to the caves. KATE: Why do you want to get down there so bad? LOCKE: -ly. Why do I want to get down there so badly. Jack thinks I'm crazy, doesn't he? KATE: Why, because you want to drop into a hatch that's been locked from the inside by a foot-thick steel door that says "quarantine?" LOCKE: Well, look at the bright side. The damage is done. KATE: The bright side? LOCKE: And if Jack thinks I've lost it, I can't blame him, really. Then again, 5 hours ago I was pulled into a hole by what appeared to be a column of black smoke. Did you see it, Kate? look on her face indicates that she did Then I guess we're both crazy. Wonder what Jack thinks he saw? and Hurley walking back to the caves. HURLEY: You should go ahead, man -- don't want Locke making time with your girl. shoots him a look Joke, dude. JACK: I'm not really in the mood, Hurley. HURLEY: Really? Wow, usually you're, like, Mr. Haha. chuckles There you go. Life's not so bad, right? I mean, sure the Others are coming to, like, eat us all -- and every once in a while someone blows up all over you, but you do get to sleep in every morning. JACK: Uh-huh. And the numbers? HURLEY: What? JACK: "The numbers are bad" -- that's what you were yelling right when I tackled you. HURLEY: Yeah, that's kind of a long story. JACK: I've got time. HURLEY: You'll think I'm crazy. JACK: Try me. HURLEY: Awhile ago I was in this kind of psych ward, and there was this guy, Leonard -- and all the time I knew him all he ever said were these numbers -- 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 -- over and over and over again. And they kind of got stuck in my head. So, when I got out -- well, actually a couple of months after I got out -- I was buying a frozen burrito and I thought, hey, I should play the lottery. And I guess those numbers were still stuck in my head so I played them. And I won 114 million dollars. That's when it started happening -- my grandpa died, my house caught on fire, the chicken joint that I worked at got hit by a meteor -- well, actually meteorite. Okay, so tonight I see the same freaking numbers on the hatch thing -- just written on the side -- and that's why I tried to stop it -- because that thing is cursed, man. JACK: You were in a psych ward? HURLEY: I'm not crazy. JACK: I'm not saying you are. HURLEY: So, what? That's it? That's all? JACK: What do you want me to say? HURLEY: How about you believe me, man? JACK: Hurley, they're numbers. HURLEY: What's that thing where doctors make you feel better just by talking to you? JACK: Bedside manner. HURLEY: Yeah, that. Yours sucks, dude. to Jack in the hospital looking at Sarah's chart as she comes to. SARAH: What happened to him? JACK: Just try to relax, okay? SARAH: The car that I hit -- the other driver was older. JACK: He died in the ER. SARAH: I can't feel anything. JACK: I know. SARAH: What's happened to me? JACK: You have a fracture-dislocation of your thoracic lumbar spine with multiple crushed vertebrae -- your back is broken. Your spleen is ruptured and bleeding into your abdomen and that has to be stopped. of Christian Shepard looking through a window at Jack and Sarah. I'm going to perform surgery and repair as much damage as possible. But even the most optimistic result puts the likelihood of retaining any feeling or mobility anywhere below the waist extremely unlikely. SARAH: Oh. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: Dr. Shepard, may I have a word, please. JACK: So, what did I do wrong? CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: You did something wrong? JACK:You're frowning. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: My face is always this way. JACK: Dad, hey, c'mon, let's hear it. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: You might want to try handing out some hope every once in awhile. Even if there's a 99 percent possibility that they're utterly, hopelessly screwed, folks are much more inclined to hear that 1 percent chance that things are going to be okay. JACK: Her spine's crushed. I tell her that everything's going to be okay -- that's false hope, dad. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: Maybe. Maybe, but it's still hope. at the caves. SHANNON: I know what I saw. It was him. It was Walt. SAYID: Shannon, please lower your voice; you'll upset the rest of the group. SHANNON: I heard whispers. CLAIRE: Where? SHANNON: Everywhere. CHARLIE: What whispers? Who? SHANNON: I don't know -- them. SUN: Do you think something happened to the raft? SAYID: Nothing happened to the raft. Walt is with your husband, with Sawyer... SHANNON: Sayid, I know what I saw. CHARLIE the hatch group enters: They're back. JACK: Uh, Locke found, uh, a hatch in the ground about a half a mile from here. We left to blow it open so that we could hide inside -- so all of us could hide inside, in case -- but that doesn't matter now because it's not going to work. There's no way for all of us to get down in there tonight. CHARLIE: Jack, where's Dr. Arzt? JACK: Um, he didn't make it. SHANNON: Did you see them? Did you see the Others? CHARLIE: Hey, Shannon, there are no Others; we've already had this conversation. SHANNON: What the hell would you know about it -- just because you didn't see anything? CHARLIE: There's no one out there. SHANNON: You don't know. JACK: Hey! Everything's going to be okay. Let's just take it easy. We're going to be alright. We're going to stay here tonight, okay, together. We've still got 4 guns; we'll put lookouts at all the entrances. We're all going to be safe as long as we stay together. The sun comes up in 3 hours and we're all going to be here to see that happen. I promise. enters carrying a cable. John, what are you doing? LOCKE: I'm getting some cable. JACK: What for? LOCKE: It's for the hatch. I'm going in. JACK: Do you really think that's the smartest thing to do right now, John? LOCKE: I doubt it. In fact, you're right. The safest thing is to stay here -- wait for morning -- wait for these Others, to see if they show up -- wait for the brave folks on the raft to bring help -- but me, I'm tired of waiting. exits. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Jack off by himself at the caves, Kate enters. KATE: So, do you believe it? JACK: Believe what? KATE: That everything's going to be okay? JACK: Yeah, I do. KATE: Kind of unlike you -- the whole glass half-full thing. JACK: There's a glass? KATE: You did a good thing saying what you said -- taking care of everybody and just giving them something to count on. If you weren't here, Jack... pause I'm going to the hatch. I understand why you can't go. They need you here. I get it. I do. But Locke's going into that thing whether you like it or not. And if he falls and breaks his neck? Live together, die alone, right? JACK: Right. to Jack and Sarah's fiance, Kevin, in Jack's office. JACK: Your fiance was seriously injured. It could take as long as 10, maybe 12 hours. I won't know how extensive the damage is until I get inside. KEVIN: She was going for a dress fitting and to look at tablecloths. JACK: When is it -- the wedding? KEVIN: It's 8 months. JACK: Well, I'm sure Sarah will have recovered by then. KEVIN: Um, what does that mean? JACK: There will be ongoing physical therapy, but if she works really hard... KEVIN: Well, well, will we be able to, you know, make love? JACK: You need to know that there's a chance Sarah may very well need professional care for the rest of her life. KEVIN: Like, she won't be able to go to the bathroom by herself? and Sarah in the OR. SARAH: Come here. Come here. I want to tell you a little secret. Come on, closer. It's okay. I know I'm not going to be dancing anymore. I can still roll around at my wedding. You're invited, okay. JACK: I'm going to fix you. at the hatch. Kate enters. KATE: I expected to find you half way down there by now. LOCKE: I was waiting for you. KATE: So you want me to go down first? LOCKE: Well, you're lighter. I can belay you down and bring you back up just as easy. The shaft might get narrower down there, too. KATE: You left out the part where you just want to see if I get eaten by something. LOCKE: Yeah, well, that too. fastens the cable harness around Kate Not too tight? KATE: Got it. starts climbing down the ladder. Wait, what do I say if I need to stop? LOCKE: Stop. KATE: Hmm, okay. Let's go. Locke is lowering her down, one of the trees holding the harness breaks and Locke barely holds on. LOCKE: Kate, are you alright? KATE: Yeah, I dropped the light. Maybe we should... continues lowering her down Well, okay then. 1, 2, 3, 4. light goes on inside the hatch Stop! LOCKE: What is it? KATE: John, I think there's something down here. screams and a floodlight turns on. LOCKE: Kate, are you alright? struggles as something pulls at the other end of the cable. Locke falls back as Kate's weight is taken from the cable. The floodlight goes out. LOCKE: Kate! Kate! Kate! COMMERCIAL BREAK and Jack at the caves. HURLEY: You're kidding, right? You're going back? JACK a gun: Yeah. HURLEY: What about all that stuff you said about waiting 'til morning and watching the sun rise? JACK: I changed my mind. at the hatch. JACK: Kate! Locke! no reply, Jack starts climbing down into the hatch. of Jack running the steps at a stadium. Another person comes into view running faster than Jack. Jack tries to keep pace but hurts his ankle. JACK: Ow, damn it. DESMOND: You alright, brother? JACK: I'm fine. I'm fine. DESMOND: Take it easy; keep the weight off. Here, let me have a look. Does this hurt? shakes his head You haven't sprained it then. I don't fancy your chances of catching up with me tonight, though. JACK: I wasn't trying to catch up. DESMOND: Aye, of course you weren't. JACK: What do you know about sprains, anyway? DESMOND: I was almost a doctor once. JACK: Small world. DESMOND: You a doctor then? nods. Desmond offers Jack his water bottle So what's your excuse? JACK: Excuse? DESMOND: To run like the devil's chasing you. My excuse - I'm training. JACK: Training for what? DESMOND: A race around the world. Impressive, I know. So your excuse better be good, brother. JACK: Just trying to work a few things out. DESMOND: Ah, a girl, right? JACK: A patient. DESMOND: Ah, but a girl patient. What's her name? JACK: Her name's Sarah. DESMOND: What'd you do to her then? JACK: Do to her? DESMOND: You must have done something worthy of this self-flagellation. JACK: I told her -- I made her a promise I couldn't keep -- I told her I'd fix her and I couldn't. I failed. DESMOND: Right. Just one thing -- what if you did fix her? JACK: I didn't. DESMOND: But what if you did? JACK: You don't know what you're talking about, man. DESMOND: I don't? Why not? JACK: Because with her situation that would be a miracle, brother. DESMOND: Oh, and you don't believe in miracles? chuckles and shakes his head Right. Well then, I'm going to give you some advice anyway. You have to lift it up. (He may be saying "lift her up".) JACK: Lift it up? DESMOND: Your ankle. You have to keep it elevated. It's been nice chatting. JACK: Jack. DESMOND: Jack, I'm Desmond. Good luck, brother. See you in another life, yeah? explores the inside of the hatch coming upon a lab room with computer equipment. LOCKE Jack is about to press the 'execute' button on the computer: I wouldn't do that. JACK his gun at Locke: Where Kate? What the hell did you... gun comes into frame pointed at Locke's head. COMMERCIAL BREAK in Sarah's hospital room as she comes to. SARAH: Am I alive? JACK: Yeah. Yeah, you're alive. SARAH: You smell. JACK: Well, thank you. SARAH: You really smell. JACK: Yeah, I went for a run. SARAH: You smell like you ran far. JACK: I showered. I mean, I guess I just didn't cool. I wanted to get back down here and check on you. It was a Tour de Stade. SARAH: What? JACK: When you run all the steps in every section of a stadium up and down. SARAH: Why would you do that? JACK: I'm intense. SARAH: Did you finish? JACK: No, I hurt my ankle. SARAH: That sucks for you. Is Kevin here, my fiance? JACK: I didn't see him. SARAH: I'm, I'm sure he'll be back. JACK: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, absolutely. SARAH: You going to tell me how it went? JACK: Sarah, the damage to your back was extensive. I did everything I could but your spinal column was... I couldn't repair it. You're going to be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your life. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sarah. SARAH: You're yanking my chain, right? JACK: No. SARAH: Then how come I can wiggle my toes? checks the nerve response in her legs. JACK: Can you feel this? SARAH: Yes. JACK: Can you feel this? SARAH: Yes JACK more emotional each time: This? SARAH: Yes. JACK: This? SARAH: Yes. in the hatch. GUNMAN'S VOICE: Move and I kill him. Put the gun down. JACK: Where's Kate? LOCKE: Jack, it's okay. GUNMAN'S VOICE: I said drop it! JACK: Where's Kate? LOCKE: She's fine, just put down the... JACK: I'm not putting anything... GUNMAN'S VOICE the gun overhead: Do you want him to die? Put it down. JACK: Is this what you were talking about, Locke? Is this your destiny? All roads lead here? LOCKE: Jack, calm down. GUNMAN's VOICE he moves behind Locke: Lower your gun or I'll blow his damned head off, brother. JACK that it's Desmond: You. Category: Transcripten